


The Problem with Monster(s)

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Angst, Children, Death from Old Age, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grandchildren, Growing Old Together, Human/Monster Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Monsters, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Old Age, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slice of Life, Tags Contain Spoilers, True Love, Twincest, Twins, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, could be reader insert if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Stretch, Bee and Bucky have moved to the Surface to start a new life, one free of resets and hardships.  One without Chara and Frisk and the dust that follows them.Once they settle into their house, life goes on. Hours, days and years pass...Bucky ages.





	The Problem with Monster(s)

**Author's Note:**

> An Ask from my Tumblr! Thank you anon!

The Surface is always beautiful.  The sun rises in the morning, the stars rise in the evening.  The birds sang and danced through the sky, bringing peace to those who heard their songs.  Stretch and Bee had heard of their father (before he disappeared) describe the Surface, but never once did they believe that they would see it for themselves. The child had always reset or killed, stealing the dream away from them and the others.

But now, now they were here.  A small town, not much bigger than their place in the Underground.  They were safe here.  The smaller towns seemed more accepting of monsters, more curious. 

And, perhaps most importantly, they could be open with their relationship.

Bucky…. with her bright blue eyes and deep brown hair, she was as beautiful inside as she was out.  Always quick to joke or laugh, to hold and kiss, the twins had fallen for her when she had fallen to the Underground. Neither could be without her so they had chosen to share. And once people got over the unorthodox part of the relationship, they too could see the beauty in it.

The three of them completed one another.  Bee, Stretch and Bucky.  They were together always.  That’s where they belonged. In one another’s arms and hearts.

The years passed both slowly and quickly for the three of them, blurring into waking up beside one another, of slow touches and kissing. Together they saw the birth of their children and watched their own slow growth.  Their kids ran in the backyard of the house they lived in, growing with the new generation.  One that saw monsters as equals. 

But there is something that the textbooks never said.  The monsters were full of power, of magic that lacked Determination. Monsters and Humans needed each other to depend on and do wonderful things, things that were never imagined.

Never once did they mention that monsters lived for centuries longer than humans.

The world turned and saw many changes, the years swirled past.  Slowly, Bucky’s hair streaked with grey and white, losing its vibrant colour.  Her eyes, though still a brilliant blue, faded and clouded, her skin slowly wrinkled and weakened. Bucky was aging, and the twins remained the same. Their bones remained ageless, their magic bright and clear.

Bucky slowly began to hobble, requiring more help from one of her lovers to get where she wanted to go. Her cane in one hand, her shaking arm resting in theirs.

But still she was theirs. Their woman, their lover.  Stretch and Bee smiled fondly down at the woman they loved, still seeing the beautiful woman that they fell in love with. Making sure she knew that they loved her, always.

Her health slowly deteriorated. It seemed that she was always gasping for breath, her eyes watering.  Her body shook all the time, even if it wasn’t cold. She slept a lot more, always tired, always weary.  And the twins were always beside her, ready for anything. She was still Bucky, no matter the shell that was around her.

There came days where Bucky did not seem to recognize the world around her. She would blink and stare, trying to read and understand the new signs that did not match up with the ones in her mind. Stretch and Bee would joke with her, slowly pulling her from her confusion. They loved her, they would always love her.  They would take her hand and steer her into more familiar areas.

Bucky knew what was coming. She could feel it in her rattling bones.  She was scared of it. The majority of her life she had been side by side with her beloved twins, her loves. 

And now… now the next part of life she would be taking alone.

It was a beautiful spring day, one many years after they came to the Surface.  Her beloved lilac bushes were blooming, their sweet scent perfuming the air. Birds were singing, chirping as loud as they could. Bucky sat in her favourite armchair, watching her grandchildren play in the garden. She could remember being that young, playing as they did, having the strength to walk more than five paces without pausing.

She had had a full, loving life.  Her loves, her friends, her children and now her grandchildren…. she was truly spoiled. 

It was then she knew that it was time.

“Stretch? Bee?” she called out, hearing her old, weak voice.

The two skeletons were beside her in an instant, looking just as they did when she first met them.  “what is it, love?” Stretch asked, taking her frail hand in his,

“can we get another pillow for you?” Bee asked, taking her other hand.

“Do you mind moving me to the loveseat and sitting with me a bit?” she asked them.  The loveseat faced the window so they could watch outside as well.  “I think I’ll be more comfortable with the two of you beside me.”

She couldn’t say what was coming. That would be too cruel.

“of course, dear. anything for you.” The two of them picked her up carefully, settling her on the couch, propping her cushions up so she would be comfortable, and sitting beside her. Stretch’s hand was around her shoulders, Bee’s her waist.  For a moment, Bucky felt like a young woman again, held by her loves, her protectors. “The two of you always made me so happy,” she said, smiling.  “Always looking out for me.  Making sure that I was happy. That I knew how much the both of you loved me, how much you cared. I love the two of you so very much.”

“hey now, we were lucky to find a woman to put with the both of our shenanigans and horrible humour.  no way were we ever going to let that go.” Bee said to her, rubbing her waist gently.

Stretch nodded, a soft smile on his teeth. “and you always make us happy.  every joke and hum, everything.  we love you Bucky. always will.”

Bucky’s eyes teared up and she smiled at the words.  “You both always know how to make a woman happy,” she said, wiping her eyes as they chuckled. She looked to her beloved twins before looking once more outside and to them again, memorizing their faces. She loved them so very much.  “I’m a little tired. Will you sit with me while I nap?”

Her eyes were already falling shut when the familiar blanket was pulled up over her legs, tucking the three of them in.  “of course, babe.  don’t need to ask us twice.” The two of them kissed her cheeks, already humming her favourite lullaby, causing her to smile as she drifted off.

* * * * * *

It was a couple hours later that Bee and Stretch tried to rouse the older woman. Perhaps she would be more comfortable in their bed?

The ghost of her last smile settled on her lips, she did not waken.

She was already waiting for them on the other side of their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, be sure to check out the rest of my work, leave me a kudos and comment! Always keep me going!


End file.
